A Little Bit of Time
by LoreilDarksky00
Summary: They say time heals all wounds. After finding a home, Mewtwo felt that the phrase was somewhat lacking. Time may be necessary to heal, but what saved him was a girl who called her Pokemon her family. Or, Red learns that maybe he hadn't failed Mewtwo as much as he thought, and Green wonders just what on Earth is happening in that kitchen.


They say time heals all wounds.

After finding a home, Mewtwo felt that the phrase was somewhat lacking. Time may be necessary to heal, but what saved him was a girl who called her Pokemon her family.

Or, Red learns that maybe he hadn't failed Mewtwo as much as he thought, and Green wonders just what on Earth is happening in that kitchen.

XxXxX

Mewtwo never expected his opinions of humans to change. After his experience in the labs of Team Rocket, he couldn't trust any of them, not even the boy who went out of his way to try to help him.

He _knew_ there was true kindness in the boy; Red's thoughts and feelings sprawled far out of his mind, shared with his Pokemon, and Mewtwo didn't even have to _try_ to read them. But he was broken, and at that time kindness meant nothing.

So convinced that he could not be made whole again, Mewtwo forced the boy's hand, drained his energy with his unresponsiveness until Red could do nothing but give up; looking back, the psychic Pokemon was awed by such determination from a child.

He was no less awed by the child he called his friend now.

It had been years since he had last seen Red, after the boy had finally released him in the hopes that freeing the Pokemon would let him find peace. Mewtwo had wandered the world, avoided humans and Pokemon alike. But even for all his strength and speed, the years wore him down, and he collapsed from both pain and exhaustion somewhere on an island mountain, barely feeling the snow surrounding him.

His journey had brought him no answers, no purpose. His powers dwindled, his mental state too numb to function properly.

It was only due to that lack of power that he (thankfully) didn't kill the little human girl hovering over him when he came to.

Having given up completely on even living, Mewtwo couldn't find it in himself flee, though he was still wary of her.

She spent weeks nursing him back to health, in a secluded cabin with her five Pokemon－her friends, she insisted, and said Pokemon agreed－and endless patience. She was careful and gentle, warm without smothering, treated him like humans treat other humans. The first week or so he was too weak to speak, merely watching her warily as she changed bandages and adjusted blankets.

She had settled him on a soft futon on the ground in what they called the 'living room', in a spot he where he could see all possible escape routes (there were six). Her voice was quiet, a mellow alto that she used to ask his permission to touch him so she could help him sit up to eat the food she prepared for him.

The request for permission never faltered, and if he shook his head and glared at her she would look sad, but respect his wishes, and left the food well within his reach while she retreated to elsewhere in the cabin.

It was a strange time, where his instincts feared and disliked her, but his growing experience with this human girl were showing him that she could be trusted.

She gave her heart freely to her Pokemon, a sentiment they returned in kind.

Mewtwo soon learned that the oddly-colored Milotic, who had been with her the longest as her first Pokemon, was a motherly sort (something he had no prior experience with), who fussed and fretted over her dear ones with such gentleness that he had not been expecting the power of her Aqua Tail when a Bewear got a little too close to the cabin. Milotic offered that protectiveness to him as well, shooing the younger Pokemon away when he was clearly overwhelmed with their chattering.

Sylveon was rambunctious and playful, but toned it down when she was near him. The fairy type often sat dutifully next to her trainer when it was time to change bandages and offer him food, her ribbons out to assist in whatever tasks she could.

The Salandit was very much the same, nimble fingers eager to help. Referred to as Sammy, the lizard was the definition of sass and had no issues with making snippy comments and retorts. The others never seemed to take them seriously, but it didn't deter Sammy at all, who would huff and send a look of long-suffering to a large bat-like Pokemon. Noivern would hum sympathetically, never one to realize when Sammy was joking.

The girl's Noivern seemed to think of her as his mother, apparently having been raised by her from a hatchling. He didn't spend much time near Mewtwo, but always whistled a greeting as he trundled around the cabin, a very small Ponyta in tow.

Ponyta was an odd one, taken in by the human girl just before she had found Mewtwo. From what little of her stuttering thoughts he could gather, the small horse Pokemon had been neglected by her previous trainer until a serious leg injury had occurred, which is when she was confiscated and then sent to the human girl.

Watching this strange human child tenderly reassure the little Ponyta that everything would be alright, making sure the leg splint was on firmly but not painfully, grooming her meticulously…

Mewtwo wasn't even sure what planet this child was from.

Time passed, and his wounds healed, but he found himself coming to a blank when it came down to what to do next. The girl－Moon, she said her name was－said he was free to stay as long as he liked.

The first emotion in years made itself known, then－curiosity.

He stayed.

And somehow, he found himself making his own place among what he knew most would call a family.

Sammy took to Mewtwo the fastest after Milotic, his humor once getting an audible huff of laughter from the clone. It was the dual-type's proudest moment. After several months, Noivern admitted he couldn't fathom not seeing Mewtwo meditating or otherwise wandering the cabin, which turned out to be a spacious two-story lodge.

Sylveon made it her mission to hold Mewtwo's hand with her ribbons once a day. She got better at it as time passed. Milotic had accepted and enjoyed Mewtwo's presence from day one, and a quick look in her mind proved that she had no intentions of changing that mindset. And Ponyta, shy as she was, would edge slowly closer and then lay down, comfortable mere feet away from him.

Mewtwo didn't understand.

These Pokemon treated him like one of their own, like he wasn't _wrong_ or terrifying. And the human girl… Moon…

She treated him like he meant something.

Not one of many words, her actions spoke volumes. When he showed preference towards a specific type of food, it was made more often. When he shifted in discomfort on the high-back chairs, just days later there were comfortable stools at the table. If he fell asleep (still easily tired, despite his recovery) on a couch, a blanket would be covering him when he woke up.

Little things, like she did for her Pokemon, that she was now doing for him.

And when he spoke to her for the first time, she smiled with her eyes.

He'd heard the other Pokemon express it in their own ways, and it had seemed like the proper thing to say.

"_Thank you," _he'd said quietly one night, after she had finished checking on Ponyta's leg.

She turned to him, eyes bright even through her sleepiness. "You're welcome, friend."

It was clear that she was not startled by his voice in her mind, that she wasn't horrified or scared. And that stunned the psychic Pokemon.

But it also made him feel strangely good.

They talked more after that.

The more he learned about Moon, the more his wish took shape.

She liked to train alongside her Pokemon, the woods around the cabin perfectly suited to it. She planned and adjusted customized training schedules for each of her Pokemon, ones that played on their strengths to improve their weaknesses.

She liked to read, and had a room dedicated to bookshelves and plush furniture. She'd been _excited_ when Mewtwo had expressed interest, and they had spent many evenings reading together, as if it wasn't strange in the slightest that a Pokemon wanted to read.

She liked to play board games, and rose to the challenge when Mewtwo had learned to play chess. That was another activity they'd shared many a night, one that Mewtwo found he enjoyed immensely.

She liked to cook and bake, and loved it when her Pokemon felt like helping.

"It's more fun when we make it together," she'd said cheerfully, Sammy chittering excitedly in the background as he carefully decorated a Pokemon-safe cookie. Sylveon cooed in agreement as Milotic looked on with warm eyes, Ponyta resting on her side and whinnying out suggestions for the next batch. Noivern confirmed it with a trill as he kept an eye on the pan currently in the oven.

Mewtwo was understandably hesitant, but was soon convinced after being practically begged to join them.

Over the next months, he slowly began to realize that the more he lost himself in new experiences, the more he found himself.

His wishes, his wants, things he liked.

The more time he spent with Moon and her family, the more he wanted to be part of it. It had almost been an entire year since he'd woken up in this mountain cabin, he realized as he glanced out the window and saw snow.

And maybe, it was about time for him to take the plunge.

"_Moon,"_ he called for her attention, pulling her away from her book and earning a questioning noise. _"Tomorrow I want you to battle me. Tomorrow…_

… _I want you to catch me."_

Her eyes asked if he was sure, and he nodded once, a warm feeling bubbling up in his chest.

The next morning he faced down the Pokemon he thought of as friends, and while it was a difficult battle, he could only feel satisfied－elated－when he lost, and a normal Pokeball was offered to him. A plain white and red ball, just like the others.

He reached out to press the button with his hand, and didn't fear the pull. Moments later, he was back out of the Pokeball, and Moon smiled warmly at him.

"I guess it's official, then!"

Nothing had really changed, after that, but Mewtwo felt… closer, he supposed. As if being registered to that Pokeball cemented his place in this little family. Enough so that he finally asked why Moon was living out here in this cabin. In one of her rarer talkative moods, she explained.

The girl hummed in thought as she groomed Ponyta's mane. "I guess I just needed some time with my friends. And as Champion of Alola I didn't feel I could do it at the League. So I asked Professor Kukui to sort of substitute as Champion for a while." She ducked her head sheepishly. "A while ended up being two years. But its been so wonderful, being here with you and everyone. I'm really happy you wanted to stay."

Sammy whistled sharply, reminding them that he was glad too, to which the other Pokemon quickly voiced their agreement. Sylveon scampered over to hop onto his shoulders, a low purr rumbling in her chest.

"_You will, at some point, return there?"_

Moon nodded slowly. "I suppose so. Would you like to come with? We can figure something out if you don't, since, you know… Unless its for their safety, or they for some reason want to, I don't like putting anyone in their Pokeballs…"

Mewtwo realized this would mean other humans would see him, and while the thought made his somewhat uncomfortable, it wasn't repulsive like before.

And he thought of the trainer who tried everything he could.

"_... There is someone I need to thank. A trainer. He tried for years to help me, but I wasn't ready to be helped, then. He released me. It is because if that trainer I found you. I would like to thank him, before I see other humans."_

The girl beamed at him, and nodded. "Sure. Do you know his name?"

"_His name is Red."_

"The Champion from Kanto? Well, the one before Gold, anyways… Pikachu on his shoulder, doesn't really talk?"

"_You know him?"_

"Yeah! He and Green came to help set up the Battle Tree right after I became Champion. I have both their numbers. What do you think of having them come visit? You can talk to him then, and I'm sure it'd be fun to have some more Pokemon to play with, right guys?"

Noivern cheered, trilling in excitement, and Mewtwo remembered the Dragon Type talking about his friend, an Umbreon named Blacky whose trainer's name was Green. Sylveon waved her ribbon-like feelers with similar sentiments. Blacky was her father, and her egg had been given to Moon by the Dark Type several years ago.

Milotic waved her tail in the direction of the kitchen, and Moon smiled.

"Invite them for dinner? That's a great idea. What do you think, friend?"

The large psychic type glanced around at his family, and relaxed. Yes, this was an opportunity he couldn't waste.

"_That seems like a good plan."_ And while Mewtwo did hesitate, it was for but a moment. _"You said you've been here for two years… perhaps there are others you would like to invite, to see again?"_

The way the girl's entire face lit up let him know he made the right suggestion.

She still checked with him before making any calls, going through a list of who was who and how she knew them. Her own mother, who everyone seemed to adore, the Professor she'd said was standing in for her, Red and Green, and the three friends she'd begun her journey with; Hau, Lillie, and Gladion. She explained about Gladion's closest friend, his Silvally, another man-made Pokemon that had begun as Type:Null and somehow evolved through its bond with the boy.

Mewtwo was very interested in meeting Silvally, and that doubled with the chance to thank Red had the psychic type a little anxious. He wanted to make a good impression.

He listened in, out of sight, on the calls Moon made to arrange the visit, slightly amused with how eager they all seemed to be at the idea. And Green, who was apparently with Red, managed to get the other man to verbally respond with an 'OK'.

"Oh, and Red?" Moon made sure she had his attention through the video screen. "I have a friend here, you've met them before, but they want to thank you. That's sort of the reason for this. I won't tell you the name of my friend, but you really are going to want to come. He's come a really long way and he knows it's because of you."

The quiet trainer scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion, but nodded, confirming he'd be there. Green gave Moon a look, but she only beamed at him. The older man sighed ruefully.

"Alright. I won't bother you for the details. We'll be there with everyone else. Smell ya later, Moon."

After the call ended, Mewtwo turned to the girl, bewildered.

"_What does he mean, 'smell'? Does he actually go around sniffing other humans?"_

He didn't quite understand when Moon started to laugh, and so resolved to keep an eye on the man when he came, and keep him away from the girl if necessary. He sounded like a very weird man indeed.

It had been Ponyta's idea to make cookies for the visitors.

Everybody liked cookies, she'd said, much more confident in herself than when Mewtwo had first seen her. She wobbled slightly in her leg brace, but determined to have her way, the tiny fire type walked around the kitchen whinnying out directions.

Milotic shared a look with Mewtwo, fondness mixing with light exasperation, before both Pokemon got to work alongside the others.

Moon had gone down the mountain with Sylveon a little earlier to meet the group and guide them to the cabin. It had been arranged for the visitors to come in the morning, and after dinner they would spend the night in the various guest rooms before departing in the morning.

Knowing it would take some time for the humans to arrive, Ponyta had put her plan in motion with Moon none the wiser.

It wasn't a bad idea, Mewtwo thought as he assisted the small Pokemon by using his abilities to levitate baking sheets into and out of the oven. Moon did love it when everyone worked together to do something, and since cookies _were_ a favorite among the little family…

He relaxed into the task, listening to Sammy and Noivern whistle a duet as they decorated the previous batch, Milotic's lower voice pleasantly crooning in the background.

When he heard Sylveon's cheerful chatter at the door, he was only slightly surprised to find himself calm. Moon walked in first, pausing when she saw them in the kitchen and grinning when she spotted the cookies.

"Since when do you make cookies without me?" She teased, beckoning the visitors to come inside. "Nice apron, Mewtwo."

He glanced down at the ruffled pink fabric, having wisely donned it to avoid becoming covered in flour.

"_Out of all of us, you should know the best how much flour escapes when Sammy is by the mixer."_

"Touché," she giggled, only to turn to her silent guests. "What's the matter? You all were as talkative as could be on the way up!"

"Mewtwo…?"

He turned his gaze to Red, who had surprisingly been the one to speak.

What he wasn't surprised by was the warm feeling that filled him when he saw that the boy who had tried so hard was still the same, despite aging and growing almost a foot in height since they last saw each other. _"Hello, Red. It is good to see you." _

Green threw his hands up in the air and walked right back out the door.


End file.
